


Unspeakable Mistletoe

by TheUltimateUndesirable



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Department of Mysteries, Developing Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Good Theodore Nott, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Holidays, Kissing, Magic, Mistletoe, Not Epilogue Compliant, One Shot, POV Hermione Granger, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Romantic Soulmates, Some Plot, Soulmates, Theodore Nott is a Gentleman, Traditions, Unspeakable Hermione Granger, Unspeakable Theodore Nott, Unspeakables (Harry Potter), Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:46:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28311822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheUltimateUndesirable/pseuds/TheUltimateUndesirable
Summary: Hermione and Theo are brilliant Unspeakables working in the Love Chamber. A genius idea of pairing the already assumed theory of love beneath the mistletoe with actual magic has the possibility to lead to something great. For the wizarding world or themselves?
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Theodore Nott
Comments: 6
Kudos: 48





	Unspeakable Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Murder_Kitten](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Murder_Kitten/gifts).



> Merry Christmas to my fair empress, and Snake in Hufflepuff clothing, Murder_Kitten! 
> 
> I developed this idea months ago, and loved having the excuse to use it for my Secret Santa this year! Next year I will elaborate on the idea further with another one shot I've already got planned to co-exist with it. The fact it isn't PWP is shocking to me if not you. I also am happy I got a good excuse to write something Theomione which is a ship that has seriously seriously grown on me. Plus I always love Hermione as a Unspeakable. 
> 
> Consider it a Christmas Miracle this got written and posted with the worst bout of depression I've had in years. I think that means I "tolerate" you Murder_Kitten LMAO enjoy I hope!

“Bollocks. Are you serious Granger?” Theo asked with a raised eyebrow looking her up and down suspiciously. 

Hermione crossed her arms with a huff. The mere implied accusation alone was annoying. She just didn't understand how it kept happening. 

The first three times Theo and herself had both found themselves under the mistletoe together she had chalked it up to coincidence. Perhaps along with not having placed the stupid thing in a broad enough range. When it happened the fourth time she had been skeptical it wasn't intentional, and that the Slytherin was pulling a prank. The fifth time had growing concern developing within her. A sixth time though? It was absolutely absurd, and something had to be wrong with the damn thing. 

“Are we going to do this again so we can go back to work already?” she asked impatiently, trying desperately not to tap her toe due to nerves.

“You wound me Granger. Are my kisses that bad?” Theo said in mock hurt. While she was sure many would have brought their hand to their chest for dramatics, Theo just wasn’t like that. 

The bushy haired witch glared at him out of the corner of her eye, and was able to catch his familiar smirk. The blokes kisses weren’t the problem at all. No. Her problem was slowly their lips were beginning to linger more. It wasn’t something she had mentioned to her teammate for worry it was her own subconscious interfering with the experiment. Something that shouldn’t be involved in official testing. 

“This is absurd,” Hermione said looking up to the ceiling where the stupid clump of green leaves, and red berries were dangling. It was quiet, and there was no dramatic lighting to highlight it. They were simply dark leaves suspended high enough in the air to be just out of range, even if someone’s eyes flickered upwards for a second. 

“Yes, but to get back to the room to work on it again we kind of have to get out from under it sooo…..” Theo did drag out dramatically due to her stubbornness. “Kiss?”

Hermione uncrossed her arms, and smoothed down her plum colored Unspeakable robes. A soothing mechanism for her nerves as she turned to fully face the bloke. Thankfully her bushy hair was done in a bun high up on the top of her head out to keep it out of the way. Something she always had done since taking the job. You couldn’t very well do a bunch of studying and experiments with it all dangling in the way.

You also couldn’t kiss very well either. Granted her romantic life had been non-existent since her brief period with Viktor after breaking things off with Ron. There was no complaining on her end though. She enjoyed losing herself in her work without the dramatics a relationship brought along. Sure occasionally she missed the physical affection, but there was no desperate desire to seek things out. 

Aside from Harry, Theo was the only male she spent a lot of time around. Even Ron wasn’t around her all that much mostly due to their conflicting schedules. The Slyutherin had been a brilliant person to work with this last year actually, and Hermione almost thought she would feel sad when it was time to switch up departments again. If they chose to of course. The two of them seemed to move around each other without issue, and while sure there were the occasional disagreements no one was ever bitter or had the intense arguments she had had with others. 

Theo raised both his eyebrows in waiting, causing her to take a deep breath and step towards him boldly. He was quite tall which caused her to tilt her head the slightest to reach him. Their lips had barely brushed, and Hermione felt her muscles relax almost instantly. It was unnerving.

Just like the last time it was amazing. They weren’t wet or plump like so many described their own kisses. Theo’s were firm, solid, and serious. Comforting. His kiss made her want to open her mouth for him to take and use as he pleased. Take advantage of her, and cup her face for more in the dominating confidence his kisses always were. 

“Easy there Granger. It’s a kiss not a snog fest,” Theo pointed out. 

Hermione’s eyes blinked open, and her heart beat hard realizing Theo’s hand had just left her shoulder as he pulled away. Apparently they had stopped kissing, yet she could still feel it. Tingly. Capturing. Wonderful. The witch felt a spark of frustration coming back to her senses. If she didn’t have control over herself still she would have growled. For what reason she wasn’t sure. 

“Work?” she bit out more than she meant, dismissively of the kiss. It wasn’t like she was mad at Theo, but more the situation itself. Maybe even herself for the feelings that were now being provoked. You didn’t kiss or snog co workers. 

Theo nodded his head, and she could see the restraint in his neck as he did so whether he said it or not. Flicking his wand upwards the charmed mistletoe floated down to them. They made sure not to touch it as a standard precaution, and added a stasis charm around it. Then started their long walk back to the Love Chamber. 

When it came to the thing they worked by magic alone. With all the complex spells trickling around the greenery they didn’t want to risk them being disrupted or broken. Especially the longer it went on, and the more delicate or maybe even sensitive it became.

It had taken them months already to come up with what they theorized was a correct combination for the mistletoe including both altered spells, and ones they had fully attempted to create. Hermione was absolutely sure they had the correct spells, but maybe it depended more so on strength. Some magic took a lot of umph behind the magic after all. 

While normally Hermione wasn’t interested in such silly traditions, this was one that could potentially lead the holiday prank to something of actual importance. Something that could truly better the seasons, and love lives of the wizarding world. A far fate better than the years she had spent stuck under one as Fred and George’s idea of a joke. 

Every Christmas Hermione had spent at the Burrow had resulted in her kissing nearly everyone except Molly and Arthur. Even after her relationship with Ron ended they had had to kiss a few times. Then there were the times she had been stuck under their mistletoe with Ginny. Each one resulting in Ginny chasing them around with hexes that day. Admittedly it was amusing, and frankly worth the kiss to watch.

The mistletoe she and Theo were working on however was true magic. A true beneficial charm by the time they were done with it. Even though it probably wouldn’t be known to the wizarding world anytime soon. 

It wasn’t something that would be sold or given out knowingly of course. The clump of greenery was simply going to be a guide for people. A little magical encouragement towards witches and wizards finding their soulmates. At least around the Ministry at first. Perhaps other places with large enough crowds where soulmates could potentially be without knowing. Hogwarts and Ministry Gala’s were the first two places that also came to mind for placement when the holiday season was around. If the effects were proven and their results were ever more than just a pain in the arse. 

Really the idea was something they had started theorizing almost a year ago as Valentines day drew near, and the Unspeakables considered altering departments for a change of pace. Being in the love department of course it was a heavily studied holiday. Soulmates were heavily focused on, along with love potions. Hermione actually preferred to steer clear of the potions, hating the way they could cause blind obsession. Especially at the level the department dabbled in. It was part of why they were studying soulmates instead. While she didn’t believe in finding hers, there was proof of them occurring enough throughout British history to provoke her interest. 

Theo opened the door to their chamber, and held it open for her to move through. She had to admit the Slytherin was quite the gentleman. Even if right now it felt like she should hate it more than how much she liked it. There were only so many times you could kiss your co-worker under the oddest of circumstances before it started weighing on your mind. Especially when they were circumstances that couldn’t be explained or sounded absurd. Then again to everyone else the knowledge of almost everything that was worked on in the Department of Mysteries was absurd. 

“I’m going to go look for something in the books again,” Hermione told him. Perhaps they were missing something in Latin, or how heavy magic affected plants without any visual sign of decay. Besides Theo was a bit more hands on than she was and could handle going over their woven layers of spells covering the mistletoe.

“Alright Granger. I’m going to go back over what’s already been cast, and maybe remove a spell or two. Then perhaps recast in another pattern,” he informed her, hovering their experiment back over to the largest work table. It was across from the fountain of mixed love potions which had been the focus of the previous two working in the department. 

Hermione watched Theo’s tall thin retreating form, unknowingly licking her lips. An uncomfortable feeling settled in the pit of her stomach as he walked away. Another note she would be writing down in her personal journal. They would figure this out, and next time it would no doubt involve someone else. 

**XXXXXXXXX**

“No,” Hermione said, stomping down her foot like a child. “No no no no no!” It was absolutely impossible. Her heart was racing with what she hated to admit was fear, frustration, and adrenaline. 

“Granger just calm down,” Theo said, running a hand through his own light brown hair and tugging on his robe collar. It was the first time he had shown any distress in the numerous times it had happened. “Let’s just…” 

“No Theo, this is absolutely absurd,” she said, throwing her hand up into the air. “Nine times. Nine times. There….” 

Hermione stopped pacing her small little line under the charm to take a deep breath. The magic was intense. She didn’t know if it was her subconscious yet again or the mistletoe itself. Taking a deep breath she ignored the itch on her skin to be closer to her to the man. 

“Perth has placed this for us,” she reminded her co-worker. “We aren’t even on the Department on Mystery’s floor at all. This is the third floor Theo. Third. McKenney put in on the eighth floor last week! Richard the fifth. Still here we are. Again.” 

“I know…” Theo said appearing dry mouthed with the way he licked his lips. A new expression than she had seen on him. Hermione made an uncomfortable face when she didn’t miss the way his eyes flickered down to her lips. 

“Let’s just do it, and go back. Scrap it all, and take a whole new approach,” the man offered.

Hermione nodded her head eagerly without protest, and she felt like a muggle bobble head. She just wanted to kiss him. Kiss him and then make a run for some fresh air. At least the lifts weren’t far with it only hovering over the second room on this level. 

They made it quick without hesitation like all of the previous times. Although admittedly that the hesitation had dwindled the last few encounters. When their lips touched this time it was that familiar sweet relief again, and everything melted away around her. All she could feel was Theo, and the hum of magic he produced. Or maybe it was a sound one of them produced. Then perhaps it was both. Some part of her didn’t care. 

“Oh fuck, I’m afraid…” Theo breathed out cautiously against her lips. They weren’t kissing, but they weren’t pulling away either. “I think there is a complication Granger.” 

Hermione's lower lip quivered against his, both of them seeming to show restraint. She didn’t want restraint, but they really really should be pulling away. He was right. The tug was stronger than ever before. It felt as if their chests and souls were trying to mold themselves together to be as close as possible. 

“Why?” she managed to get out. 

“I think the spell is too strong,” he began panting. 

“But we went over everything,” Hermione said, trying to bite her own tongue and remain professional so she wouldn’t just take up snogging the Slytheirn. “So many times. Richard and Perth also….”

“I know,” Theo whispered before groaning in satisfaction as he took her lips in again hungrily. “I know. I know. I think...” he tried, but failed in between kisses. 

Logic. Logic. Logic. It was all she could focus on repeating in her head trying not to get lost in the wonderful feel of Theo finally pressed up against her. Despite his slender form even his torso was strong and stable. Logic. There needed to be more thought behind the word. She knew the same was going through his head.

“We….we are…” the bloke tried to get out as his hand slid up to cup her cheek, sucking on her mouth and encouraging it forward. Intentionally or unintentionally she didn’t know. 

Hermione knew what he was trying to say though. She didn’t need to hear it. She simply felt it. As if she could feel all of him inside and out.

“The odds, no,” she tried to reason with him, or maybe herself, as she attempted to shake her head. “They are unbelievable. We can’t…” 

“How…” Theo started, managing to turn his head away from her finally although they didn’t break the embracing hug they had apparently taken on during their snogging. 

Not that she knew when or how long ago that was. The absence of his lips and intoxicating breath in her face the spark of his arms around her back were intense. It was almost all she could focus on. Then man let out a low tight whistle seeming to gather himself, but Hermione could see the twitch in his neck muscle. 

“How have you felt after every time we get stuck under this stupid thing?” he asked her.

“It started out normal,” Hermione told him, swallowing thickly to control herself as well. Logic. “Then every time this tingle inside me began to grow…” the words she spoke caused her skin to prickle happily. Logic. “I noted it as personal interference.” 

“Of course you did,” Theo said, turning back to her, and biting his lower lip.

Hermione studied his face, and the openness his pale green eyes held. Normally they were unwavering as most Slytherins she knew were. This time they were vulnerable though. She watched his jaw tighten as if he was clenching his teeth. 

“I did as well,” he said.

“Then…” Hermione started, but dug her nails into Theo’s ribs instead as her mouth didn’t want to close so she could finish her sentence. They just wanted his taste again. He tasted like spice, parchment, and fresh linen. She blinked rapidly trying to remember what she was going to say, but she couldn’t. 

Weakly she felt Theo’s hand pressed lightly against her upper chest. Right above her cleavage on her chest plate, stopping her from apparently moving forward again. Looking down she studied it with wide eyes. It was the right thing to stop, but she wanted him to desperately move it. Move it out from in between them. Move it down to grope her. Just anything other than sit there. 

“Bloody hell,” Theo all but moaned, and she could feel his hand shaking. “We’re soulmates Granger.”

Logic echoed in her head again. Her heart thumped happily in agreement. Every ounce of her fluttered at the vocal saying of it. It only confirmed it. 

“Then move your fucking hand and kiss me,” she said demandingly out of no where, but she didn’t wait for it to move. 

Instead Hermione pushed forward past the weak barrier, and groaned with satisfaction as their lips reconnected. She never wanted to go anywhere else. Especially as she felt Theo’s hands finally caressing her, beginning to wander. Each location they touched leaving heat. 

“We have to stop Granger,” he said, sounding winded as their snogging increased to the point she felt absolutely flushed. 

“Hermione,” she said, half annoyed, really just wanting him to shut up. 

“What?” he asked.

“If we’re soulmates you’re going to call me Hermione,” she said passionately pressing their lips together hard, and wrapping her arms around his neck.

“Okay,” Theo said, not even trying to close his mouth as she kissed him. “Okay okay okay. Hermione. We have to stop.” 

“I don’t want to,” she complained, trying to sneak her hands down into the collar of his work robes. 

“If we don’t there is a highly likely and steadily growing chance we are going to end up shagging right here in the middle of the hall if we don’t,” he said bluntly. 

“I count on it,” she murmured. The words and ideas sent a wonderful shiver down her body, straight to inbetween her legs.

“Don’t tempt me witch,” Theo said in more of a growl that vibrated her. 

“Tempting,” Hermione said mockingly with want, not even thinking with her head anymore. “Tempting tempting tempting.” 

Hermione almost hiked her leg up for the bloke right then and there when his hands slid further down her body. Cupping, and squeezing the soft globes of her arse in response. Even through the layers his long fingers gripped her tightly enough she wondered if there would be marks. She wanted them. 

Then suddenly she was empty. Empty inside and out like something was ripped from her. Half the spark faded from her body causing her to blink widely in shock, and she registered Theo laying on the floor a little ways away. Panting heavily with a rapid rise of his chest, having apparently found the strength to throw himself back out from under the mistletoe. 

While the feeling within her didn’t entirely disperse, it did enough that she was able to step out from under it as well. It felt like cold water was being poured on her in comparison to the heat she had been encased in. Even though it only felt like the cold was running off her skin versus actually being absorbed into it to mute the feeling. It was enough though to have her thinking again. 

“Bugger that’s going to hurt,” Theo muttered regaining her attention again, rubbing the side of his head. 

Hermione blinked, understanding the effort it must have taken to push himself away from her and powerful magic. He was right. They had made it too strong. The fifth time should have been enough to make it known. Maybe they were just stubborn, and had refused to truly account for their feelings with the blindness and complication of being co-workers. 

“Alright,” Theo said, finally sitting up and letting out a deep exhale. “We need to talk….Hermione,” he made sure to emphasize. 

“We’re soulmates. What else is there to talk about?” she said, still eyeing him up and down feeling latent desire rumbling in her. It hadn’t seemed to affect him as much. Perhaps it was because he had done a fair share of the casting himself, his body familiar with some of the magic, and had built a bit of tolerance. Either that he had incredibly strong will. 

“Lots,” Theo said flatly. “First we need to get out of that department, and let others study the mistletoe. Then we need some serious distance between us for a few hours before truly addressing the matter because I’m still half tempted to drag you down here on top of me.” 

Hermione moved, without thinking, at his words. Her mind and body just wanted him. When she stood above him he laid back down flat starting to breath heavily again. Especially once she sat down on top of his midsection, and she could feel his erection against her bum even through his robes and trousers.

Every part of her hummed at the entire revelation, and she ground down against it earning her a hiss. They were soulmates. She had a soulmate. Then there was the fact it was Theo, she wasn’t losing her mind with imaginary feelings, and apparently their experiment had proven a success. 

“Granger….” Theo dragged out in warning, but she only rocked back and forth on him again, uncertain where this display of eagerness came from in the magic. They had studied soulmates, but nothing to this extremity of course. There would be lots of notes for the next Unspeakables to work with on dialing it down a notch on strength.

“Hermione,” the Slytheirn said in more of a whine. “Take pity on a bloke for once. My first orgasm with my soulmate is not going to be me coming in my pants like a fourteen year old.” 

Hermione nodded herself in understanding, but had trouble getting back up off him. It didn’t take a whole lot of effort to stand again, the problem was she wanted to be close to him. The magic still running through her with satisfaction. Soulmate. Success. Soulmate. Success. 

“Alright,” she said, shaking her head and focusing on pushing a strand of curls behind her ear. Then starting to blush, really registering her previous actions. “Um,” she half laughed awkwardly. “Clearly this affects me more so I’m going to go home. Let’s take notes, and then owl me when you are ready to talk. Later. Much later.” 

“We will wait until tomorrow,” Theo promised with a wink starting to raise to his knees which put him at her waist level. 

“Oh good Godric,” Hermione said in a rush feeling desire and want again. Squeezing her eyes shut she hurried past the Slytheirn to the lifts. Fresh air, time and space was definitely needed.


End file.
